


The Iron Bull and Children

by wanderingidealism



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Games, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For heronfem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Bull and Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heronfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Til Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278873) by [Heronfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem). 



> So I read a fic called "Til Kingdom Come" on a03 and look I did art  
> here's the fic. the children all belong to Heronfem.   
> this is a picture of the most adorable characters in the story- and also Thedas's crankiest baby. who doesn't look a thing like cassandra. not at all.
> 
> BUT GUYS DRAWIG THE BULL SURROUNDED BY SMOLL CHILDREN. WHY ISN't THERE MORE ART FOR THIS.


End file.
